


Goodbye

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rewrite the Stars, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Hello~Here's my first songfic and it's on the song « Rewrite the Stars ». It's been a while I wanted to try writing it, and urgh it was REALLY difficult, but it was such a good exercise! I hope I did quite well (?) and that you'll like it!Enjoy !





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Here's my first songfic and it's on the song « Rewrite the Stars ». It's been a while I wanted to try writing it, and urgh it was REALLY difficult, but it was such a good exercise! I hope I did quite well (?) and that you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy !

As far as Ichinose remembered, he had always known her. As far as his mind allowed him to trace his own memories, she was there. And as far as he could think of it, that bright smile and those sparkling brown eyes had always had a place in his heart, even when the distance had interfered between them.

It was not as if Ichinose had ever tried to silence such feelings. It was not because he had erased himself from her life for years that anything had changed, for him. And he was certain of this, even more since they met again, when he came to Japan. This sensation of feeling her against him, in this soft and precious embrace he had not been able to restrain, had been enough for him to reinforce this idea.

Yet today, things were not as simple as they were, back then.

_But fate is pulling you miles away_

_And out of reach from me_

And ignorant, she was there, in front of him. Always so smiling, so radiant, so  _beautiful_. This glow of life that had always adorned her brown eyes was becoming even more sparkling, while a soft smile appeared on her thin pink lips.

Yet, quickly, like the sky that had allowed itself to be covered by the nebulosity, this bright face he loved to contemplate so much darkened. And it was painful. In less than a second, the feeling of losing feet invaded Ichinose as he struggled to stay upright.

He had taken his decision.

And she had understood it.

_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

Fear, apprehension. The weight of silence.

How long had they begun to lock themselves in an airtight bubble, already? The sky might well fall on their heads, the earth could tremble, tear, and let its abyss engulf their bodies, their souls; nothing mattered.

_But when we go outside_

_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

"I just came to say goodbye, Aki. I'm going back to America."

Her dark eyes so expressive, so marvelous and so sweet, had expanded with astonishment at these words. In the middle of this veil of surprise that was now flying on their surface, a million emotions shone. Yet for a brief second, this glow of life so characteristic of the look he loved so much was extinguished.

And she did not say anything. What could she have said?

_All I want is to fly with you_

_All I want is to fall with you_

Maybe, from the beginning, they should have expected it. Maybe, from the beginning, they should not have imagined being able to  _rewrite the stars_. Ichinose had now understood this, their places were probably at two opposite poles of the globe.

_Everything keeps us apart_

Ichinose slightly opened his lips, before closing them again immediately. Even though the words were flowing and jostling in his mind, he could not let any syllables escape him.

He would have liked to believe it.

With all his being, he would have liked to be able to imagine going against fate, against this fatality that was theirs.

_Why don't we rewrite the stars?_

_Changing the world to be ours_

But nothing ever happened as we want it to, after all.

No doubt she had always known. But no doubt she had imagined that things could take a different turn. In any case, it was what her whole soul seemed to be screaming at that moment, as tears slowly left her eyes to trace hot furrows on her delicate cheeks.

But Ichinose did not move and just clenched his fist, as if it could help him to fight against this irresistible urge to hug her, to feel her body against his, one last time. He could not, he should not.

The air between them seemed loaded with so many feelings that they found themselves both unable to utter the least sentence, to let a single word escape.

As if to come to comfort them in their mutual affliction, thunder roared. Once, distinctly, before a flash comes to pierce the sky to answer it.

« I'm sorry, Aki. »

« I love you, since all this time. »

_But I can't have you_

_We're bound to break and_

_My hands are tied._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a comment, it would mean a lot and would help me to improve my writing skills, since it was my first try in a songfic and I still can't believe I was able to finish it, because I really struggled xD


End file.
